1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to logistics and supply chain management. Specifically, the invention relates to scheduling loads for vehicles with compartments to fulfill the demand of target locations.
2. Background
Logistics often involves the transportation of goods and services from a source location to a destination location. The transportation services for this movement of goods and services may be provided by transportation services providers (e.g., DHL or UPS), a manufacturer, retailer, distributor or similar entity. The transportation of goods and services is often employed in the process of supply chain management.
A supply chain is a network of retailers, distributors, transportation service providers, warehouses, and suppliers that take part in the production, delivery and sale of a product or service. Supply chain management is the process of coordinating the movement of the product or service, information related to the product or service, and money among the constituent parts of a supply chain. Supply chain management also integrates and manages key processes along the supply chain. Supply chain management strategies often involve the use of software to project and fulfill demand and improve production levels.
Logistics is a subset of the activities involved in supply chain management. Logistics includes the planning, implementation and control of the movement and storage of goods, services or related information. Logistics aims to create an effective and efficient flow and storage of goods, services and related information from a source to the target location where the product or source is to be shipped to meet the demands of customers.
The movement of goods and services through a supply chain often involves the shipment of the goods and services between the source location at which the product is produced or stored and the target location where the product is to be shipped such as the wholesaler, vendor or retailer. The shipment of products involves a vehicle such as a truck, ship, train or airplane and involves the planning of the arrangement of the products to be shipped in the vehicle.
The shipment of goods may involve complex constraints. Supply chain management systems are limited in their ability to simulate the loading of a vehicle while ensuring adherence to a complex set of constraints. For example, supply chain management systems are unable to maximize the use of vehicles, especially vehicles with multiple compartments.